


Garrus One Shots and Smuts

by Beatleslover2005



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Caught, Distracting Garrus, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Showers, Shyness, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatleslover2005/pseuds/Beatleslover2005
Summary: I dont know what im doing with my life, but I need more Garrus content in the world and ive decided that im going to be the one to supply that content. Get ready for some fun times with Garrus, it might be awkward, it might be steamy, who knows. All I know is that Garrus is the best and god damn do I love him. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed romancing him in ME2 ;)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. INTRO ((+REQUESTS PAGE))

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just get right into IT BOIS-

  
Before we get into the stories, I want to say that I do take requests ((In fact I would greatly appreciate it since I am...I am a sad writer who desires plOT IDEAS-)) and that I can do Angst, Smut, Fluff and anything else you guys may want! I love taking them, so dont be afraid to comment or request something or just come and chill with some Garrus content during this troubling times. 

I hope you guys enjoy the book, so without further ado...

LET'S GET INTO ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	2. Its A Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, just a experiment...Nothing more then that ;)
> 
> This takes place in the second game but their isnt any spoliers, just mention of some of the crew members.

"Commander, can I ask you a personal question?" Garrus leaned against the counter. "Unless you're busy, of course. I just finished up some of my calibrations, and there has been something...bugging me."

Looking up from your coffee cup, you raised an eyebrow and nodded. When you got back from your recent mission, you hadn't expected to be stopped by Garrus while getting your late-night cup of joe. In fact, this was the first time you had ever seen him in the mess hall; most nights, he ate in his room or went off to finish some repairs and calibrations. 

The steam from your cup wafted through the air as you took a careful sip. Garrus looked down at the mug as you silently sipped until you were satisfied enough to set it back down. He watched as you sighed contently and smiled, your arms crossing over your chest as you leaned back.

"What's bugging you, Garrus?"

"Well...As you know, humans and Turians have different cultures and traditions. Taking away the obvious..." He waved his had out over you. "Psychical differences, there are many things we as a species do differently than humans."

You nodded your head in agreement. "Well, of course, what's your point?"

"When we were on the Citadel last, I noticed a human couple...I believe the term is 'kissing.' I've noticed many humans doing this, but I dont understand what the purpose is."

"Turians dont kiss?" Cocking an eyebrow up, you looked at his mouth in confusion.

"...well, we dont have the same...build, as a human." You looked back up at him and chuckled softly at the slight hesitance in his voice. For a second, you had completely forgotten about how different the two of you, where you had lips he had mandibles and...well, not lips but a mouth. In all honesty, you weren't sure how to describe his face. "Turians show affection in different ways, but humans seem to use this method quite a lot."

"It depends on the person. Kissing can have different meanings for different things."

"Could you explain a bit more?' His eyes steadily watched yours as you sighed softly. Your head tipped back as you tried to think of how to put this into words.

A short silence passed over the two of you as you tried to think of words while Garrus carefully examined your features. When you finally had a grasp on what to say, you looked back down at him with a slight nod.

"Ok, well, I suppose I'll start with families. A father or a mother would kiss their child on top of the head or the cheek to show their affection. Hugging is an option, but these kisses are to show love for a family member, differently. It is a bit more...I dont know, shows more love, I suppose. " Waving your hand as you spook, he nodded along and leaned closer. "Friends sometimes kiss each other on the cheek as a greeting. In some places on earth, kissing each other's cheeks is a welcome even for strangers."

"I see...and what about mates?" You raised your eyebrow at the mention of mates. "Lovers?"

"Well...There are a lot of ways to kiss a lover. You can kiss their forehead or cheek, but couples usually kiss on the lips to show that they love each other. There are other...technious, but it's kind of hard to explain." Swallowing with a soft blush, you looked down at the counter and furrowed your eyebrows.

He paused in consideration, his eyes still trained on your face as you looked everywhere but him. He didn't know why you were embarrassed, but he assumed that this wasnt a topic you would usually bring up with your commander. It wasnt his fault, though. He was curious. While he could've asked some of the other humans on board, it felt...natural to come to you. Out of the entire crew, you were the closest to a real friend he's had in years.

Looking back up, you coughed awkwardly and bit your lip. "I dont know how to explain this...I'm better at showing things through experience, I suppose."

"I see. Experimenting, in a way."

"Exactly! Experimenting is the best teacher, showing someone is much easier than trying to put it into words."

Leaning away from the counter, he stood at full height and stared down at you, his talons pressing against his sides as he tried to get through his next sentence without sounding like a creep. If this didn't go well...The worst would be that you kick him off the Normandy for harassment, but he doubted you would do something extreme.

Then again...Things could still go badly...

Throwing hesitance to the wind, he steeled himself and confidently grasped the counter. "If it's ok with you...I would like to experiment with these human traditions. For science, of course."

"..."

"..."

"For science...Hm." You tapped your chin in thought. "I dont see anything wrong with that. It is my job as the commander and Spectre to help my crew with any problems they have. There isnt anyone else on the ship whos as...experienced as me, I guess. Ok, for science, ill teach you about kissing."

His eyes widened as you stepped around the counter towards him. In all honesty, he hadn't expected you to agree, let alone to start right  _ now.  _ The realization began to settle in as he turned to face you, his back pressed against the counter as you moved closer to his chest with an awkward smile.

Gripping the counter, he swallowed nervously and looked down at your lips. Did they always look so soft? It looked like you were wearing lip gloss, and he could swear he smelled the sweet scent of strawberries on your mouth. There was something about the idea of kissing you, his commander, his closest friend, and soldier on the field, that made his heart pound and his head spin. What was this feeling? Why was it only happening now?

The panic fizzled out when you reached up to touch his face gently. It was...softer, then he expected. Your fingers softly traced over his mandibles before cupping the sides of his face to bring his head down. A soft sigh left him as you pressed your forehead to his tenderly.

"I'll start simple. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, and we can stop." He hummed as you pulled back to look up at him. The gentle touch of your hands on his face made a calmness resonate throughout his body, his eyes fluttering closed as you pressed your soft lips to his forehead where yours was just resting.

Even though the touch was foreign, Garrus didn't mind it. It was rather pleasant in an odd way, and he found himself leaning into the next kiss that you pressed to the side of his face. Every kiss had him moving closer to you, soft and content sighs leaving his mouth as you kissed over every spot on his face. When you reached his mouth, neither of you were thinking about the 'science' or the experiment, the only thing the two of you could do was stare at each other as he slowly pulled you closer by the waist.

Running his hands over your hips, he tilted his head and leaned down to nuzzle your neck affectionately. Your arms moved up to wrap around his shoulder plates and trace the back of his neck softly, your fingers moving up to softly stroke his fringe. A few seconds passed with the two of you just embracing each other, the air warm between you and him, but neither one of you wanting to move away from each other.

Garrus was the first to pull away, moving just enough that he could again look at your face.

"I believe that was only two of the three methods of kissing you mentioned. If we...want to further the experiment, we should do each of them..." His eyes moved down to stare at your lips as you slowly moved your hands down to his chest. The tips of your fingers outlined the different edges of his armor as you shifted closer to his body.

"Makes sense to me." Your voice was breathy as you reached up to cup his face again. The plates of his skin were firm against your soft fingers, another noticeable difference between your two species. Where his body was reenforced with sturdy plates, yours was soft and pliable. 

There was an unreadable look on his face as you slowly traced your thumb over his mouth plates. The skin was just like the rest of him, but you couldn't help but be entranced by him, your eyes staring at his mouth as you pressed down onto it. Parting his lips, he flicked his tongue out at your finger teasingly as you flushed darkly at the dirty thoughts that instantly rushed through your mind.

Before you could get distracted again, you moved your forehead against his and finally pressed your lips to his.

Garrus wasnt uneducated when it came to passion, he had his share of lovers and his experiences with making love, but there was something different about this. There was such a contrast to any of the other woman turians he had made love to, and he found himself enjoying the softness of your skin and the difference to the woman he had chosen before you. 

Dipping his head down further, he deepened the kiss as you grasped his shoulder blades. The tips of your fingers dug into the metal armor as he hesitantly moved his mouth against yours, the lack of experience showing, but it only made you even more eager to kiss him. There was something...pleasing about being his first kiss, showing him this human action, something so personal and passion-filled. Even though it was his first kiss, he could sense the lingering passion that hid behind your skilled lips, the hints of what he dared to call love behind each soft press of your mouth to his.

You tried to pull back and get a gasp of air, but it didn't last long before he pressed you closer and stole your lips into another kiss. The touch was much more dominating as he turned you around and pushed your body against the counter, his hands reaching down to grasp your thighs and lift you onto the table. Your lips parted away from his to gasp in shock as he settled you down, his hands moving steadily as you looked into his eyes with slight shook. While you were enjoying the acts of dominance and the burning lust inside his eyes, you were...shocked at how good at kissing he already was and the sudden change in mood. He usually was awkward and nervous, but there was nothing like that inside his eyes. His entire demeanor had changed to a driven passion that had your stomach twisting and your heart pounding with a want to drag him away into your quarters to take him for yourself.

Unfortunately, neither of you were able to continue as Miranda and Jacob decided now would be a great time to get a late-night snack. They stared in shock as Garrus slammed his lips against yours, neither of you noticing the two until Miranda cleared her throat, annoyed.

Garrus pulled away and went wide-eyed as you whimpered in protest at the loss of touching. His hands quickly left your hips as you looked at Jacob and Miranda with a bright flush.

"Miranda! Jacob! Hi, um...how are you?" Jacob awkwardly looked away while Miranda looked between you and the now embarrassed Turian next to you. "Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"My office, Shepard. Now."

"...Do I have to-"

"YES!" You flinched at her harsh tone as she turned and stormed off towards her office. The door slid closed behind her as Jacob stiffly waved goodbye and hurried off to the armory again.

A heavy silence filled the room as Garrus looked at the ground ad you stared at where your angry subordinate was standing. The awkwardness filled the two of you like a massive vat of water, every piece of your body filled with a buzz of anxiety and worry. You were more worried about Miranda ruining whatever had just started with you and Garrus. 

He was more afraid you were going to be angry with him.

When you couldn't take it anymore, you slid off the counter and rubbed the back of your neck with a blush. "I should um...Go see what Miranda says..."

"Yeah..."

"...Can I...Can I uh." You swallowed and looked up at him shyly before pressing your lips to his quickly. "I'll talk to you later about...finishing our experiment."

His eyes widened as you rushed off towards the office with an embarrassed flush. The actions of the last few minutes were still processing inside his head, and when he finally was able to wrap himself around his thoughts, you were long gone, and he was standing alone in the mess hall.

Reaching up, he gently touched his mouth plates in wonder as he started to walk back to the Main Battery. There was a smear of your lip gloss on his mouth as he thought back to your soft touches and the way your kisses felt. It was all so new, yet so, so good.

"Experimenting...right, just an experiment..." A happy looked filled his face as he opened the door to the room he spent most of his time inside. Looking down at his station, he sighed softly. 

If skipping out on some calibrations meant more kisses, he would gladly trade away all his time to keep your lips against his.


	3. INTRO ((+REQUESTS PAGE))

  
With every bullet that soared by Garrus's head, he wondered more and more why he agreed to do this. Of all the jobs he could've had, he decided to ditch C-sec and work with the ((more than likely)) insane (Y/n) Shepard.

Maybe he was crazy, or perhaps it was fate. There was something that drew him to the woman, and saving the universe didn't seem too bad of an idea. After all, he lived in here, might as well try and keep the only place he's ever known.

Ducking to the next cargo box, he looked around the battlefield in search in hopes of finding his commander. Instead of the...peaceful face of Shepard, he was cut out of his thoughts by her voice inside his com, instead.

"I have Geth flanking my right! If we want to get out of this hell hole, I suggest we start hauling ass and get to the Normandy." Another bullet soared past Garus as he glanced over his shoulder towards where the Normandy was stationed. Geth had surrounded his only exit, but it wasnt to bad.

But then again...Where the hell had everyone else gone?

"Just waiting on you, Shepard." Garus retorted as he blasted another Geth and sprinted forward. 

With every bullet he moved forward, getting closer and closer to the Normandy. When he went to shot the last Alien, someone else shot them from behind as he jumped ahead onto the Normandy's ledge.

Looking back, he stared at you, offended.

"You stole my shot."

"Aw come on, Garrus, you know me. Can't keep my gun to myself." You winked with a soft chuckle as you moved out from behind one of the cargo holders. His head turned away from you, but it looked liked he rolled his eyes at your joking matter. "Kaiden is already on board, move aside so I can get in."

Stepping aside, he set his gun onto his back and let you move forward. The doors slowly slid closed as the two of you walked into the decontamination chamber and started to clean off, a stupidly wide grin on your face while Garus collected his breath and went over each of his weapons to check ammo and clean off some of the dust left behind.

Holstering his pistol, his thoughts were cut off by your soft snicker and the shake of your shoulders as you held in the laughter.

"And what are you laughing about? We almost got killed." His gaze softened when you looked over at him and flashed a full grin. Reaching forward, you gripped his shoulder and sighed, your touch gentle on as you shook your head. The look in your eyes made him want to roll his eyes again.

"You're no fun, Garrus. This was our first mission! We made it out alive!"

"You say that as if you ever doubted we would make it out."

"Mm, touche." Letting go of his shoulder, you closed your eyes in peace as the mist washed over your face. "Can't blame me for being happy about it, though. I consider every mission we come back from a win. Besides, this was our first time working together. It was a lot more fun than C-sec wasnt it?"

The mist passed over him as he nodded in silent agreement. As insane as it sounded, he liked working with you. Besides being cut off with little to no communication, it was an all-around good mission. No one died, his body was in one piece, and he now got to go and fiddle around downstairs.

When the two of you were finished, you stepped forward, and the doors slid open. Before Garrus could walkthrough, you turned and pressed a hand to his chest so he wouldn't step forward.r

A short silence passed between you two as he looked down into your eyes. Mud decorated around your face, and specks of blood smeared over your features as you dropped the wide grin to a smaller but still joyful smile. Garrus assumed the blood it was undoubtedly yours and anyone who crossed you on the battlefield, but that wasnt what made him pause and stare at you in slight awe.

There was a glimmer in your eyes that made him freeze in a feeling he hadn't felt before. Something about it was so...different, then anything he had seen. For a second, he wasnt able to think, the only thing on his mind the look in your eyes as you slowly dropped your hand away from his chest and smiled.

"We need to celebrate." His eyes moved down to your lips before flickering back to your face. Turians weren't the most expressive, but you could've sworn the smallest of smiles crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would enjoy that, Commander."


	4. I Wasnt Jealous But Thank God I Said Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a smut next? Seriously considering it, Garrus deserved on in ME2 and im honestly feeling cheated out of that romance scene. It was sweet and all but like come on man, give me the alien sex bro.

  
Garrus considered him to be many things. He was good with a gun and rifle, ((A amazing shot if he was completely honest with himself)) Intelligent, hell as far as Turians go he was pretty attractive. Out of all his qualities, there were a lot of things that made up who he was. The dry wit, the deep purr of his voice, the classic visor on his head, and the blue armor he always wore. All of it described him.

But if there were one thing he never would consider himself to be, it was Jealous.

Maybe it was a lack of something to be jealous over, but it just wasnt who he was. There wasnt something in his life that made him feel that burning anger, the tightness in his chest that made him tense and want to punch his fist through something. He had heard hundreds of people describe it, but he just never felt it.

That was how he lived until he met (Y/n) Shepard.

It had started as a normal friendship and only blossomed further. With every mission that you brought Garrus onto, he found himself falling harder, his heart pounding at the sight of you and happiness soaring when every you came to talk to him. It didn't take long to realize that this odd feeling was love and that it

wouldn't be going away any time soon, whether he wanted it to or not.

For a while, he was content with how things were. You took him on a mission and hung around with him, he got to be your friend and watch your back, and things were left at that. Even though there was that longing in his heart, he buried it down in fear of losing whatever the two of you had. If he messed up, what would happen to your friendship? Would you not take him on missions? If he wasnt there to protect you and something happened, would he be able to live with himself?

Now, keeping this in mind, he shouldn't have been angry when officer Kaiden started to talk with you. After all, you didn't belong to Garrus, and it was just a Commander speaking to their subordinates. What's wrong with that? Nothing, so Garrus tried to bury even more of his feelings.

Soon enough, he was utterly ignoring Kaiden and you in hopes to avoid the chance of getting any angrier. The missions were the only time he let himself relax with you. Nothing made him feel close to you like shotting down Geth by your side, so he let himself stand a little closer to you during these times, basking in the sight of you firing bullets off with that determination covering your face. The blood from your cuts smeared across your face like bloody war paint; it only made him even more entranced with you.

But there were some things even he couldn't control. For example, when he came up to engineering to speak with Tali and instead found you leaning against one of the counters, hair twisted around your finger while Kaiden talked about a mission that made you chuckle and shake your head, Garrus couldn't help the sting inside his body. There was something about the way you smiled at Kaiden that had Garrus's heart pounding loud enough that he could hear it inside his ears, fists clenching by his side as you tipped your head back to let out a loud laugh.

Before he could even think he was stepping up the two of you with a annoyed flicker in his mandibles, a clear sign of his anger as he stopped just before the console that separated you from the other man. Your eyes left Kaiden's as you smiled up at Garrus lazily.

"Oh, hey Garrus, how can I help you?" His gaze softened at your smile as you twirled the hair around your finger slowly with that damn look in your eyes that had his mind struggling to say anything. What was he thinking? He hadn't even come up with a reason to talk to you, let alone stop you from flirting with Kaiden.

Kaiden gently slapped his shoulder with a smile. "I should go, ill let you talk alone. See you later, Shepard."

"Alanko." You gave a small salute with two fingers and wink as he waved goodbye. That feeling started to rise in Garrus's chest again, the jealously he didn't know how to control taking over his mind as you looked over at him. There was a distant look in his face as his mandibles flickered angrily as he dug the tips of his nails into his palms to avoid doing something out of line. "Are you ok, Garrus? You look a little stressed, can I get you something?"

"I dont like the way he looks at you." The words left his mouth before he even knew what was happening. Shocked at his confession, he went wide-eyed and looked down at you apologetically. "Did I...Did I say that out loud?"

"Mmhm."

"...You aren't mad."

"Why would I be?" You're eyebrows raised as you chuckled. "I mean, we're dating, makes sense for my boyfriend to get jealous about me chatting with another guy."

His entire body froze as you shrugged your shoulders like this was nothing. It took him a few seconds to take in what you said.

Did you...call him your boyfriend?

  
SINCE WHEN HAD THAT HAPPENED?!

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah? What about it?" You leaned off the console to cross your arms over your chest with a frown. "Is everything ok?"

"I...I dont believe I...You said...Boyfriend?"

He cleared his throat in confusion as you sighed tiredly. Reaching forward, you cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his skin as you furrowed your eyebrows. "We've been taking things slow since we didn't want the team to know? You're acting weird, Garrus, is everything ok? You dont seem overheated. Then again I dont know if Turians can get a cold-"

"How long have we been... 'dating.'" He put quotation marks around the word dating as you pulled your hand away. A part of him wanted you to touch him again, but he said nothing as you knawed at your bottom lip in thought.

"Well...A little bit after I became a Spectre, I suppose. We went out to one of the bars on some dingy little planet. When we got back to the ship, you said that you liked me, and I said I liked you too, so we made out for a while before you passed out on the floor, muttering about calibrations. It was super cute."

If he had human skin, he would've been completely pale from shock as you finally realized why he was so shocked by this. Your eyes widened as you slapped a hand over your mouth. "Oh my god...you dont remember, do you? I...I thought you were taking things slow since we both are working together, and I'm your commander...I didn't even think about the fact we were drinking. Just forget I even said anything, I can't believe I didn't even ask if you were ok with dating me...How could I be so dumb-"

"Would you like to go out? On a real date, I mean. Without drinking." His voice snapped you from the momentary panic that flooded your sense. Shyly you stared up at him as he swallowed nervously. "I know this place on the Citidial. I used to go there after work on C-sec and I...I want to go out with you on a date that we won't forget."

Smiling brightly, you gave a quick nod as he let go of the breath he was holding. It felt like he was holding it the entire exchange, only now able to breathe like usual because of your lack of anger. Returning the smile to his best abilities, he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat quickly. "I should go um...Go find Tali and finish some of my calibrations."

"I should go get ready for our next mission. I'll see you...later? We could go out after that if you want."

"I would enjoy that." 

You shoved your hands into your cargo pants with an awkward nod as he nodded back. Another silence passed over the two you before you finally turned and briskly walked away while Garrus turned and rushed off to the other side of the room. His entire face felt warm as he walked around, looking for Tali as he went over the new information he just acquired.

A date.

With (Y/n) Shepard.

Who is apparently his girlfriend, something he is finding out only now because he couldn't handle seeing you talking to another guy.

..................................................................What a great day!


	5. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but cute af. Garrus deserves something good in his life, in this case, all the cuddles.

  
The soft falling of water circling throughout the fish tank and the hum of the ship was enough to make Garrus feel at peace as he shifted onto his side to stare at the back of your sleeping body. There was something...different, about your quarters compared to his own. Perhaps it was the soft scratching of your space gerbil in the corner or the purr of human music that always seemed to be playing. Maybe it was the softness of your sheets or the extensive library that you always let him read from when he came to stay.

Above all, though, there was you.

The first time he had been inside your room, he was...distracted by other things and hadn't been able to look around until afterward. The second time he came into the quarters, you gave him a full tour, happily showing him your pets and the different souvenirs you got during your travels. Your hands waved over the trophies and medals that decorated your desk next to mission files and strewn about books, excitement in your eyes that had his heart purring in contentness as you talked excitedly.

Coming back to reality, he focused on his surroundings and scooted himself closer to your sleeping form. Your back faced him, but he could see the fall and rise of your chest as you lightly snored, your usually tied up hair now splayed across the pillows as you snuggled yourself into the sheets. There was a pillow tucked in your arms like a child holding a doll. It was...adorable in all honesty.

Seeing the legendary Commander Shepard at peace like this made his heart fill up with something he lacked for his entire life. It was so much more than love. It was a feeling of fullness that made his soul feel at peace, and the traumatic parts of his past fade away as you replaced the pain inside him. Where there was a burning bitterness to the unfairness of his past, there was now you: your smile and your soft laugh, your passion-filled eyes, and those little jokes you made. Instead of that anger and resentment, there was a love that consumed him like a fire that took over his entire soul.

The bed shifted as he wrapped a bare arm around your naked waist. The softness of your skin contrasted him as he trailed a talon over your hips, the skin bumping up underneath his touch as he pressed his face against your neck. Inhaling your scent, Garrus sighed at the sweetness of your perfume and pressed his forehead to your back in his form of showing affection. When he carefully turned your body to face him, your eyes fluttered open to stare up at him sleepily as you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck.

Both of your chests pressed together as you yawned tiredly. "Go back to bed baby...We dont have work till the morning."

"Of course, darling." He tilted his head down to bury his mandibles into your hair as he sighed. "You're hair is soft...You're soft."

"Most humans are, you're just...hard." You paused to squint your eyes before shaking your head tiredly. Smiling, he tilted your chin up to press a lazy kiss to your forehead.

"Right, of course. In more than one way-"

"Garrus shut up and let me sleep. It's too early for your jokes."

"Ok, ok. Just let me hold you, you need to rest for our next mission. When you wake up, though, ill continue my amazingly funny jokes and continue to charm you with my wit." Looking down, he stared at your now asleep face, eyes closed peacefully shut, and your lips pouted out as you pulled him closer. 

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of water falling, the soft chirps of your pet gerbil, and the quiet breaths that left your parted lips.

For the first time in years, he felt at peace with himself. Peace only you could bring.


	6. Its A Experiment ((Part Two))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're gonna get a lil more...spicy ;) 
> 
> ((Im so sorry-))

  
Embarrassed at being caught, Garrus tucked the datapad behind him as you cocked up an eyebrow and inched closer to him. The room wasnt big enough for him to escape or try and get away from your curious eyes. "What are you doing?"

"...I was in the middle of some Calibrations-"

"Didn't look like Calibrations, looked like a person." Your eyes squinted as he nervously looked away from your skeptical stare. Even if you couldn't read his face, you could see the small hints of shame that filled his gaze and the telltale signs of nervousness when his mandibles fluttered. 

Reaching up, you carefully trailed your fingers along his scar, his body instantly leaning towards you as he melted at the sweet touch. With him closer, you reached around and yanked away the pad with a satisfied smirk. His eyes squinted in betrayal as you backed away from him so you could swipe on the screen. "That was low."

"Mm, I was just using your weakness to my advantage. Its as they say, Love is War, my dear. Now, what could the ever stoic Garrus Vakarian possibly be hiding from me-"

You stopped what you were saying and raised both eyebrows in shock as he gulped loudly. The screen shifted onto the next scene as you watched with confusion, a small blush taking over your cheeks when the video...turned to a more intense image.

Hoping to save some sliver of his pride, he cleared his throat and reached forward to grab the pad. Yanking it back, you looked up at him questionably as he sighed tiredly, his hands closing into a fist as he looked away from your wide eyes. "I wanted to know more about...You mentioned that were other techniques, and I was hoping to further my research before our next...experiment."

"...So you're watching porn in the main battery. Not even by yourself, just standing around watching human and Turian porn."

His mandibles flexed as you lifted the pad to emphasize your point with a cocky smirk. "It sounds bad when you say it like that."

"Mm, it's pretty bad." Swiping upwards, you started to scroll throughout his history, your smile only growing as he watched you shamefully. It was one thing for you to be doing these things 'experiments' with him, but getting caught watching stuff like this was completely different. "This dates back quite a long time."

"...I like to...Study."

"Its a lot of porn, Garrus."

"I really like studying."

You looked up at him and cocked up and smile. As humiliating as all of this was, your smile made him calm down and relax his tense shoulders. It wasnt like watching porn wasnt normal. Everyone did it. There was no reason for Garrus not to watch it, the fact it was with humans and Turians had nothing to do with the fact that he had a human commander or was making out with said commander multiple times.

There were no connections between the two.

"If it makes you feel better, I've done some studying up on Turians as well. Well, my research was more leaning towards science books and studies, but I suppose this...works as well. Since it is for science, I guess I can let this slide without any..." Your eyes flickered with a darker look as you bit your lip in thought. "Repermending. Just try not to watch it where someone can walk in and catch you."

With a wink, you turned and tossed the datapad over your shoulder. Garrus reached up and caught it between his talons as you looked over your shoulder with a sly smirk.

"And next time you try to watch porn, call me on the terminal. I can show you some things next time.~" The door slid closed as he fumbled to stop the video quickly. Thoughts raced around his head as he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

He had to stop getting caught during these sorts of things...


	7. EVERY F*CKING TIME-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a girl's night out with the gang lol.

"You let our commander, the only woman in the damn galaxy who can save our asses from any type of threat, go out and get  _ drunk?! _ " Garrus threw his arms up angrily as Tali sighed softly, Liara wrapped around her shoulders as the Asari giggled tipsily. "You know how Shepard handles her drinks!"

"She described it as a 'girls night' and insisted we come along with her as a bonding exercise that is practiced on earth. It seemed to be a good idea at the time..."

"Where is she now?"

Tali tipped her head towards the elevator as Liara leaned up to peck the side of her helmet with another soft giggle. "Ashley brought the commander to her quarters to rest. Shepard asked me to tell you that she wants to see you. I wish you luck, my friend."

Turning to her left, Tali rushed off to her quarters with Liara as Garrus tiredly sighed. A part of him wasnt surprised that his girlfriend decided to get drunk off her ass, but he also wasnt exactly amused. It wasn't like you went out all the time, but every time you did, you would end up passing on the floor or throwing up while he held your hair back and forced you to drink water.

He enjoyed taking care of you, but he didn't enjoy the smell of whiskey and your drunken actions. It always ended with you shoving yourself onto him, teasing him the entire time he tried to sober you up. More often than not, he would give in to your teasing only to wake up, tangled inside your sheets with an extremely naked (Y/n) Shepard lying on his chest. 

Not wanting to waste another second ((If he was quick he might be able to keep you from throwing up onto the floor)) he quickly jogged over to the elevator and keyed in your floor number. The door slid closed as he pressed a hand to his forehead, talons running over his face as he shut his eyes with a sigh. It felt like the ride was even shorter than usual, and within seconds, he was inside your cabin, staring down at your messy haired and makeup smeared face.

"Hiiiiii babyyyyyyy~ I missed you, I wanted you to...to come to drink with ussss." You hiccuped between your words as you leaned closer to him. The hard armor chest plate didn't seem to both you as you rested your chin atop it, eyes glimmering with happiness as you grasped his hands into yours. "I'm so drunkkkkk-"

"I can see that, Shepard." His hands moved away from yours and braced your shoulders with a tired sigh. Instantly your eyes softened, the smile dropping from your face as he looked around your face to see if there were any signs of sickness or poisoning. He didn't exactly trust bars since the last time you ended up drinking Krogan beer and spent the next week in bed with stomach pains.

"You're mad at me..."

"And you need a shower." His hand pressed against the small of your back and pushed you towards the small bathroom connected to your bedroom. "Walk."

You looked up at him and frowned, arms crossing over your chest as you shoved your feet into the ground. The sudden act of defiance caught him off guard and paused to look down at your angrily pouting face.

"(Y/n) I need you to walk for me-"

"I dont want to." The pout increased as his mandibles moved in annoyance. His talons sharply dug into your side, just hard enough that you yelped in pain and took a step forward out of shock. "Ow!"

Deciding you didn't want to get another stab in the back ((literally)) you started to stumble forward, arm gripping Garrus's so you wouldn't fall forward or trip over something. Even though he was annoyed with you, he made sure to undress you carefully, hands skimming over your skin lightly so he wouldn't hurt or scratch you. A part of him wanted to stay angry at you, but he couldn't keep his mind focused when you were staring up at him with your big eyes and that quiver in your bottom lip.

He sighed as you lifted your arms and let him tug off the tight hoodie you had been wearing. Tossing the shirt aside, you reached up to wrap your arms around his shoulders, fingers dipping behind his fringe to touch the small patch of hide hid behind it. After dating him for so long, you had quickly learned his weak spots, this being the first to come to mind.

Garrus sighed and purred out as you stroked the area with a smile on your face. It didn't last long, sadly. Reaching up, he pushed yours away and looked down at you with what you came to know as his form of a frown.

"You're distracting me. If you dont get inside the shower, I'll have to spend the night working on my calibrations while you pass out," His mandibles fluttered as he chuckled at your shocked expression. "Alone."

"You...You wouldn't!"

"Darling, you know I love you, but I would prefer having you showered and not smelling like human alcohol before bed. Now, be a good girl and let me finish." A pleased feeling filled his chest when you hummed happily at the nickname. It was a guaranteed way to get you to listen, drunk, or otherwise.

The rest of the undressing went by quickly. Garrus had gotten quick at taking off your clothes, the only thing he needed help with was the complicated hooks on your bra. His Talons never could grip them right, and you ended up having to tug it off with a soft giggle as he trailed the tips of his nails down your back.

At first, he didn't think he was going to join you. There was no reason to, but your begging eyes were looking into his, and your hands kept grabbing at him desperately as you whimpered. Who was he to deny you?

Soon enough, he was underneath the warm stream of water, body pressed against yours as you nuzzled into the plates of his chest. No matter how hard his body was, you always enjoyed rubbing against him and pulling him close for a tight embrace. He returned to gentle hug with one of his own, his forehead pressing against yours as he tangled a hand through your wettening hair.

"This feels nice...Just...being here with you, close to you." His voice lowered to a husky whisper as you kissed along his cowl sloppily. The water seemed to be sobering you ever so slightly, your hands moving with more precision and your mouth targeting the main sensitive parts of his chest and neck as he traced over your stomach with the tip of his Talons. "Out of everything wrong in this galaxy, you are the one good thing."

"Garrus...I love you." You lifted your head and pressed it near his, your lips pressing against his as he sighed. 

"I dont like it when you leave without me."

"Mm, but it was girls night, and last time I checked, you aren't a girl." Annoyed, he looked down at your smug face with a huff. Before you could make another comment, the water rushed over you as he pulled back and tugged you under the stream. A loud gasp flew from your lips as he chuckled softly, quickly moving back from your now dripping face. "You dirty little-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Language."

"You'll pay for that, Turian." Smirking you inched closer to him, hands raised as he raised his own in protest. 

This couldn't end well...

((BONUS))

Just as he fucking thought.

EVERY FUCKING TIME-

"Morning baby. I made some of that Turian coffee you like, but you might want to hurry. We have a mission in a few hours." You sipped your cup next to him, body bare and on view, as you scrolled through your datapad.

Turning himself to face you, he squinted his eyes in annoyance and reached over to wrap an arm around your waist. You set down the cup and placed a hand on top of his head affectionately.

"If you get drunk before another mission, and we end up having sex again, I will leave you for another human."

"Of course you will, sweetheart."

"...I hate you."

"Mmhm, love you more Garrus."


	8. Your My Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having long posts lately, been having some writers block lately and like no inspiration lmao. Im going to be getting ME3 this weekend so Ill be playing that and finishing up some more chapters so get ready for some updates!

With Saren gone and the galaxy saved, there was still a lot of things to do. Most of the crew stayed aboard the Normandy, a few went back to there families or settled down, but there was still the main gang aboard. You were all a new family, best friends, and soldiers alike. Without each other, you were just a group of deadly justice servers, but together, you were so much more than that.

For the first few months, things went by like usual. But it was during this time that you started to notice Garrus more and more. There was...something about him that you just drifted to. Maybe it was his dry wit, or it could've been his skill in the field, but you found yourself respecting him even more than usual and liking him way beyond the typical liking between a commander and an officer.

It didn't take very long for you and Garrus to get more...serious.

After three years of dating, the two of you decided to take things to the next level. It wasnt a simple choice. Choosing where you wanted to live was a big jump from residing inside the Normandy, but after a few months of looking around, you picked a small planet near the Citidal that had very little crime where you could start a small family.

Things had gone much better than either of you expected. There wasnt much time the two of you got off to spend at your home since there was always a mission to be finished or crime to stop, but on holidays and weeks off, you would spend time at your new house with your loving husband.

At the moment, it was nearing the time of Christmas on Earth. Even though you weren't living back on your home planet, you had taken a few weeks off to stay at home with Garrus to show him some of the human traditions you had. You were beyond pleased to spend more time with him, and he was delighted to see you so excited. Human cultures always fascinated him, and exploring it with you was even better.

You were inside the kitchen when he found you. A small smile crossed his face as you hummed along to a song stuck inside your head, the grin only growing wider when he started to hear you sing.

"Darling? What are you...doing?" Garrus peered over your shoulder as you mixed the bowl of cookie dough, a pleased smirk on your face as he gently placed his hand on your waist and leaned down to rest his chin on top of your head.

Leaning towards him, you pressed your back to his chest and kissed the bottom of his jaw as you set down the bowl. "Cookies."

"Ah, yes, cookies...Human food, I assume?"

"Mmhm." His head lifted so you could turn around in his arms and hug him tightly. The softness of his sweater made you happily hum as you buried your face into his chest, your fingers stroking over his back as you listened to the soft purring inside his chest. His shoulders relaxed as you pressed another kiss to his jaw. "I got a recipe from Gardner that I wanted you to try. He mentioned that Turians mainly have bitter foods; it was hell for him to make something so sweet with Turian cuisine."

Garrus looked down at the bowl and snorted when he saw the bright blue mixture. "I'm assuming you picked the color to match my armor? How amusing."

"You look good in blue."

"Mm, you've mentioned, Darling." The tips of his nails tapped against your waist as you twirled around to grab the bowl again. Cradling it in your arm, he leaned back down to embrace you softly as you scooped up a ball of the dough and leaned back. "Do most humans eat the food raw? Or is that a Shepard thing?"

"Shepard thing, now shush and try it." He chuckled but let you pop the ball into his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, you watched as he slowly chewed, his mandibles flickering in thought as he hummed. "Well?"

"It's sweet."

"That's all you have to say?"

"You asked what I thought, and I think it's sweet, much like you." His face pressed into your neck as you snickered. The purring inside his chest increased when you reached back to softly stroke his head, your fingers tracing over his plates of skin as nuzzled himself further into your neck. "(Y/n)...I love you."

"I love you more, Garrus."

"No, I...I love you more than anything in this galaxy. When we first meet, I wasnt sure what to expect. You were this fierce warrior who wanted to walk through hell, and you wanted me to be by your side. If anything, you seemed insane." Another chuckle escaped him as he thought back to how you first meet. "If you would've told me five years ago that my wife would be a human Alliance Spectre, I would've laughed. And if you told me she was smart...and beautiful...and the best damn shot in the entire galaxy...well, I would've said she was too unbelievable to be with a Turian like me."

His voice softened to a whisper towards the end of his sentence as you looked up at him. A softness filled his gaze as you cupped his face between your hands, your forehead pressing against his as he sighed lightly. Silence filled the air as you held him close to you, the only sound your quiet breaths and the low hum inside his chest as he lifted his head to stare into your eyes.

Reaching up, he pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you the most." Your lips pressed against his tenderly as his eyes fluttered closed. The two of you kissed for a few seconds before you pulled back to mumble against his mouth. "When I'm finished with the cookies, do you want to watch a movie? Or we could...enjoy the night another way.~"

"Oh?" He pressed your hips against him with another kiss to your parted lips. "And how do you plan on enjoying the night with me, Commander?"

"Well, I thought we could test your reach and my...flexibility some more."

"You're never going to forget that are you?"

"I'll let your awkwardness slid when there isnt any work left for us, dork. Now, let me finish my baking before trying to get inside my pants. I didn't make all this dough for you to distract me." Pulling back, you giggled at the small pout on his face. "Is that a pout I see? It's only a few minutes. We have an entire lifetime together to spend, Garrus."

He smiled at the thought. An entire lifetime spent by your side, a life spent keeping others safe and taking care of each other. It was almost...odd to think that this is where his life had ended up. A few years ago, he was some C-sec officer questioning orders and wanting so much more with his life. A few years ago, he was alone, wandering around looking for some purpose outside of the bleak rules from men who didn't respect him.

But now, he was here, in his own home with a wife who loved him. This was his life now. He had a purpose.

You were his purpose.

With one last kiss to your lips, he slowly unlooped his arms from your waist and watched as you got to setting the dough onto the cooking sheet. His eyes lingered on your body for a few more moments before turning and walking towards the front room with a bright smile.

His purpose, his life, his (Y/n) Shepard.


	9. Stop Doing Calibrations And Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just reset my entire game and am now Replaying it so I guess im being sucked back into my love for Garrus-

“Commander-“

“Y/n,” Garrus paused to look up at you and sigh as you corrected him with a smile.

“Y/n...Can you wait just a little longer? I’m in the middle of some calibrations.” There was a soft beg in his voice as you swayed your legs from atop the counter where Garrus would generally be working, your body entirely in the way as he crossed his arms in semi annoyance.

When he had gone out to get a diagnostics report from engineering, you had made yourself at home inside his small workplace. He usually didn’t mind you coming and talking with him. It was something he enjoyed in all honesty. Typically, he liked the company and conversation; it helped him relax and even improve his work quality. 

Of course, most time, you weren’t sitting directly on his desk.

You made grabby hands towards him as he sighed again. “Y/n, we can do this after I’m done with work. Aren’t you supposed to be at the armory with Jacob? I thought you two were supposed to be training. He seemed rather eager to get in time with you.”

“Already had a few rounds this morning. Got bored shooting my gun after awhile, I can get bullets flying later when we hit the Rosetta Nebula.”

“Then what about Miranda?” You shook your head as his eyes narrowed. “There has to be something that will interest you more than sitting there, staring at me instead of letting me work.”

“I like sitting and staring at you.”

“And I like working, so why don’t you go sit on those cargo boxes so I can do the work that YOU assigned me.”

“Well, since I assigned it, I’m assigning you to drop that boring work and instead come along with me.” If you weren't looking so damn cute right now, he probably would've said something snappy to you, but he kept the thought to himself was you reached out to grab the curve of his armor. The metal dug into your fingertips as you traced the torn pieces, his gaze still steady as you stared up at him with a grin. "As your commander, I order you to touch me."

With a roll of his eyes, he leaned down and nuzzled your neck, hands moving to grip your waist as you pulled him closer. "Isnt that abuse of power, Commander Shepard?"

"Mm, not when my boyfriend refuses to take a damn break from his calibrations to kiss me."

"If that was all you wanted, you should've just said."

"Not as fun as annoying you until I get what I want." Pushing his head back, you firmly kissed his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he hummed in response. It only lasted for a few moments before you leaned back to add something. "I think I'm in love with you, Garrus Valkarian."

Cupping your cheeks and pulled you closer, he gave a soft smile, forehead pressed to yours, talons soft against your skin as he whispered back. "I love you more (Y/n) Shepard."

  
((BONUS))

  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you in there, Miranda."

"What? Why?"

"The Commander is in the middle of some....Calibrations."

  
"..................."

"........................................"

"COMMANDER SHEPARD IF YOU ARE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE-"


End file.
